User talk:Akaraxle
Welcome to Guild Wiki, Akaraxle! --Jamie 07:51, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :Wow, thanks for the almost instant welcome! I just typed something in my page to make my name link appear blue; I'm a Wiki n00b :) I've been reading GuildWiki forever, sometimes I help here and there. :Maybe I'll fill in the page with some info on me, I like to show off my characters. --Akaraxle 07:56, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::For great help with creating a nice layout, look at the user pages listed at the bottom of my user page. :) They are the nicest user pages in the wiki. All other nice ones are copies/inspirations of these. (I went throught the whole user list) If you want to see how something is done, just look at the code of a page which has that feature in it. If you want to do something completely new, ask one of the wiki experts here. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:01, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::Hello Gem, I had already checked out your user page and it looks very nice. Thanks for the advice; by the sacred principles of Object-Oriented Programming I think I'll stick to your templates (when I stop being lazy and post something). :::By the way, I just copied the bold name from you >:) --Akaraxle 08:07, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::EDIT On second thought, I think I'll stick plain text. Template:Babel I noticed many users put the babel boxes in their pages, so I decided to copy & paste and do the same. Too bad the Italian box didn't exist (!): are there no other Italian contributors? Equipped with my little-to-none knowledge of the Wiki engine, I did some more copy & paste action from the en-N page and created the it-N one; I hope I didn't screw anything up! Short question: how do I remove the "Categories:" box at the bottom of my page? --Akaraxle 08:42, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :I think you can't. Thats why I use a manual table, not the babel template. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:45, 28 April 2006 (CDT) Sig If you're using a profession icon, could you please use , using the full thing clutters up the pages =) Skuld 10:04, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :Oops, sure thing. Should be OK now, sorry for being a Wiki n00b :) --Akaraxle 10:06, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::Nearly got it, you have now, Template:ProfessionIcon is for using in Template:E etc :p Use this text: Skuld 10:11, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :::Hmm, I'm positive I used . Now I typed Akaraxle in my nickname, and it got replaced with Akaraxle upon saving... --Akaraxle 10:18, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Well, it looks like I wasn't supposed to type the sig in my Nickname field, but use Category:Templates/User_signatures instead. I now copied from a few people's /Sig pages and fixed the whole thingy. :) --Akaraxle 03:23, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Hi Oh, I found another Italian user on Guild Wiki. Hi! --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 10:00, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :Yo. --Akaraxle 16:13, 7 June 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC)